


A Woman's Worth

by melanie1982



Category: Blue Bloods (CBS), Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crime, F/M, Fiction, Subplots, TV Show, uhhhbrainfart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FEATURED IN CBS' 'BLUE BLOODS.'I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER, WORKED FOR CBS' 'BLUE BLOODS.'This story is fiction, and I make no money from this work of fiction.Danny and co. have reason to re-evaluate some of their beliefs and experiences as each of them comes to grips with a woman's worth.I'm writing on no sleep. You have been warned.





	1. Take It To The Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new President in the White House, the nation is divided - and NYC is not exempt from the political tension and chaos.
> 
> The Reagans deal with it as it comes.

*opening shot: Thousands of women, along with dozens of men, children, and persons of androgynous/ambiguous appearance, are marching peacefully along the street towards One Police Plaza. Frank Reagan looks out at the crowd from his favorite office window.*

*office door opens. Baker enters*

Baker: "Sir, the press are waiting for a statement. By my count, you've received sixteen phone calls, twelve emails, and seven faxes asking for your response. What should I tell your detail?"

*Frank sets his jowls in a stern, grandfatherly fashion as he considers his options*

Frank: "Tell them to stand by, and that I'll be addressing the crowd directly."

*Baker blanches, trying not to get her feathers ruffled as she prepares a response.* "With all due respect, Sir, that would be very risky. So far, the crowd's actions have been peaceful, but all it takes is one word out of pla - "

Frank: "The people of our fair city have the same Constitutional rights to peaceful assembly as their sister groups in DC, California, and every place in-between. These are members of the public whose lives and freedoms I am sworn to protect, and I will not shut them down or run them off for exercising those freedoms. Thank you, Baker."

Baker: "Sir - "

Frank: "Thank you, Baker."

*Baker, pursing her lips as she gathers herself* "Very good, Sir."

*door closes; Frank releases a slow exhale through the nose as he steels himself to leave his office*

\----------------------------------------------

*Meanwhile, down at the precinct..*

Young woman with dark curly hair, NWA shirt, and 'parental advisory' button on her sleeve: "Yo, why you gotta take my hat? What's it got to do with protesting? Give it back!"

Danny: "You'll get your hat back when you get out of here, which would happen a lot sooner if you'd cooperate and tell us your name, address, and the contact info for somebody to come pick you up."

Young woman: "This is bull! I didn't do nothin' but exercise my right to free speech!"

Danny: "Yeah, well, unfortunately, freedom of speech only covers what comes OUT of your mouth, not the marijuana cigarette that we saw going INTO it."

Young woman: "Pshh. You know, that stuff's legal in several states now."

Danny: "Actually, it's legal in two states - Washington and Oregon, and we're not in either one, so will you just give it up already? And another thing - why aren't you in school today?"

Young woman, smirking: "I got sick. The new Pres makes me throw up."

*Danny shakes his head in disbelief.* "Hey, I don't always like who's in charge around here, either, but that doesn't give me an excuse to break laws. Now are you going to give us answers, or would you rather be a martyr for the cause and sit in a cell 'til you're old enough to vote?"

Young woman: "Whatever. My name is Lupe. Lupe Hernandez."

*Danny's face registers a flash of recognition* "Any relation to Armando Hernandez?"

*Lupe sits up taller* "Yeah. He's my cousin. Why? You afraid of him or somethin'?"

*Danny's brow furrows.* "Lupe, I'm gonna do what the U.S didn't do on November 8th and give you the chance to influence the next few years of your life. Either I can push for you to be punished for the weed.." 

*Lupe quirks a brow* "Or?"

Danny: "Or you can be smart and tell me where I might run into your cousin, and this report right here can get lost in the mountains of REAL cases currently on my desk. I'm guessin', given his track record with females, that Armando's probably not out there marching for your rights."

*Lupe shoots him a dirty look, then softens, shrugging* "Whatever. He's not much of a cousin, anyway."

*Danny nods* "Congratulations, Lupe. You just exercised your right to avoid juvie."

*Lupe nods, writing down an address for Danny* 

Danny: "The system works."

\------------------------------

* the standard opening sequence with dramatic music*

\------------------------------------------


	2. Different But Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin Reagan receives a plum job offer..
> 
> ..but things aren't as they seem.
> 
> Meanwhile, Frank addresses the crowd outside his office

Erin has been offered some great opportunities over the course of her career, from chairwoman of various non-profits, to some of the highest offices of her chosen legal profession. Now she was being offered the chance to take over a major case involving one of the largest human trafficking rings in the tri-state area.

Erin: "Marcy, I - I don't know what to say.. I mean, there are literally thousands of pages to go over before the next hearing. This case has been postponed over a dozen times, and I already have a huge laundry list of cases to - "

Marcy: "I asked you because I know you're the only woman in this office, if not this city, who can handle a case of this scope. Three years of investigative work, cooperation between NYPD, the FBI, not to mention members of police departments in multiple other nations.."

Erin: "I know; I know. Cooperation between the NYPD and the FBI is a minor miracle in and of itself, let alone the other countries being onboard with our guys. I just.. I don't want to screw this up. *Erin rests a hand on the file, which is as fat as a copy of the Yellow Pages* "I mean, this file represents more than just hundreds of man-hours; it stands for the lives of all those women and young girls who are caught up in this awful institution. I don't wanna let them down."

Marcy: "Then don't. They need you, Erin, to show them that they are worth something - that they aren't just garbage to be used up and cast aside. You're a strong, courageous woman who almost fell victim to her own assault. You've stared down rapists and pimps and even cold-blooded killers, and you're still here. These women need more than hollow promises of their captors' convictions that may fall flat; they need to see that it's possible to do something with their futures, that they can be safe here and find a life outside of 'the life.' Will you do that, Erin? Will you stand with them and show them the way?"

*Erin wavers*

\-------------------

*One Police Plaza. Frank Reagan steps outside, flanked by his security detail; the crowd's chants decrescendo*

Frank: "Good morning. For those of you who are visiting from other places across the nation or around the world, I would like to welcome you. I'm here to listen to what you have to say, and I would appreciate the same courtesy from each and every one of you. 

Woman in the crowd: "We're here to ask that the NYPD stand with us in the fight against oppression!"

Second woman: "We wanna know that the cops are willing to help keep women safe, especially now that we got a man rulin' over us who thinks it's okay to grab women by the - "

*crowd erupts into chaotic yelling and booing, effectively bleeping out the vulgar act being named*

*Frank stands with his arms outstretched, evoking slight Moses overtones. The crowd's ruckus dies down once more, and he lets his arms fall to his sides*

Frank: "I'd like to state, here and now, that the NYPD under my leadership has taken great pains to become more educated, more tolerant, and more inclusive of ALL those whose lives and property fall under its jurisdiction. From the lifelong residents of this city, to the visitors from all over the world, my men and women in uniform are commanded to respect, protect, and serve each and every individual regardless of age, race, citizenship status, religion, orientation, gender, or any other 'ism' or category you care to name. You want equality. You want justice. You're scared, hurt, and angry about what's going on outside of your control, and I understand that. But please remember this: Just as I expect each of my officers to abide by the laws of this city, and just as I hold my officers accountable when they break those laws, so, too, I will hold members of the public accountable if they engage in violence, property damage, hate speech, trespassing, obstructing traffic, or any other illegal action in the name of 'free speech.' I won't step on your toes as you protest, and I respectfully ask that you don't step on our toes as we do our job." 

*the crowd murmurs, but does not talk over him, waiting*

Frank: "Thank you very much, good luck to us all, and God bless America."

*As Frank returns to his office to resume work, members of the press lunge forward, begging for a sound-bite. The crowd begins to chant slogans and wave placards once more, and the journalists soon turn to focus on them, realizing PC Reagan will not be playing ball today*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

*Erin's office. Erin rifles through pages of the file, searching for a victim statement from one of the girls who was trafficked to NYC via Aruba. The girl, Tanesha Rawlins, has since vanished into the wind, and Erin knows it will take a miracle to find her - but Tanesha's one of the strongest potential witnesses: a natural-born US citizen, she was kidnapped and sold into sexual slavery while on a class trip to Aruba, where she was practicing her Spanish. A bilingual witness would be able to testify to conversations and transactions conducted in either language, making Tanesha twice as valuable.*

*a knock at the door*

Erin: "Come in."

*Danny enters* "Hey, sis. Heard you'd be workin' late, so I grabbed you a pick-me-up." *Danny lifts his left hand, in which is clutched a paper bag*

Erin: "I don't suppose I'm lucky enough for that to be a bottle of spirits, am I?"

*Danny shakes his head, smiling* "Sorry. Almost as good, though; I, uh, managed to snag you a couple of those pastries from Rolanda's before they sold out. You know, the ones soaked in just a hint of Jamaican rum?"

*Erin takes the bag from him* "Thanks, Danny. You're a life-saver." 

*Erin offers him a pastry, but Danny declines; he's still on duty*

Danny: "So, which unfortunate person or group is my super-hero sis rescuing today?"

*Erin sighs between bites* "This case is crazy, Danny. All these people from all different walks of life, just somehow.. find each other and go into business together trafficking innocent people. I mean, we're talking white, black, Latino, Haitian, Dutch, all working together. And the girls! Danny, half these girls are Nicky's age or younger, and they're all different backgrounds, too. I'm going through possible witnesses for trial, but the strongest one I've come across so far is missing."

Danny: "As in, officially missing, or just, 'We can't find her' missing?"

Erin: "As in, Tanesha Rawlins, now twenty-two, nineteen at the time of her abduction into sexual slavery. She's fluent in English and Spanish, and she gave great descriptions of the men who took her, but Danny.. She may not even still be in the city. After the case was continued multiple times, maybe she just.. gave up."

Danny: "That name rings a bell. You want me to check it out at work, see what pops up?"

Erin: "That would be.. You sure?"

Danny: "I'm sure, sis. I can tell this case is eating at you already, and, as you know, I'm not exactly a fan of bad guys, either."

Erin: "I owe you one."

Danny: "You know, you could just save me one of those pastries 'til after I finish tou - "

*Erin bites into the last pastry, all innocence*

Danny sighs. "I'll catch ya later, sis."

\----------------------------------


	3. Six Degrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Erin's cases overlap.
> 
> Because Reagans.

*Danny follows up on Lupe's lead, staking out a warehouse on the outskirts of Brooklyn sometime after midnight*

Baez: "The hell is this place, Danny? Why are we - "

Danny: "This guy, Armando. We've collared him for multiple narcotics charges, petty larceny - all misdemeanors - but chatter in the wind says he may have moved on to bigger crimes."

Baez: "Such as..?"

Danny: "Prostitution, arms dealing.. You know, general bad-assery."

Baez: "There's something you're not telling me. What is it? Come on, Reagan, what kind of scum are we dealing with here?"

Danny: "Alright. We have reason to believe that Armando and his friends have joined a human trafficking ring."

Baez: "My God."

Danny: Yeah. So, whatever you do, don't take off without me unless you got no choice; you'd probably be worth a good chunk o' change on the human market."

Baez: "That makes it sound like I'm a piece of meat."

Danny: "Well, animals tend to treat women that way, so be careful. Hold on, I think that's our guy."

*Danny points to a hooded figure entering a side door of the warehouse*

Baez: "So how much, Reagan?"

Danny: "Huh?"

Baez: "How much do you think a girl like me would sell for to some creep who can't get women the normal way?"

Danny: "That's not funny."

Baez: "I'm not laughing."

*Armando re-emerges from the same door, waiting as a car pulls up to the side of the building. They converse, and Armando is seen handing a plain envelope to one of the men. The recipient hands Armando a key, and Armando moves to stand behind the trunk of the car.*

Baez: "Are they seriously going to do a deal right here, just like that?"

Danny: "If the bad guys were smart, they'd be harder to catch. He's opening the trunk. Get ready to move."

Baez: "You think drugs? Or guns?"

*Armando lifts something heavy, shrouded in blankets. The something is draped over his shoulder, and he begins to walk quickly towards the door*

Baez: "Oh my God. Is that a body?"

*Danny jumps out of the car, followed by Baez*

Danny: "Bodies don't move. But we do. Let's go, go, go! Call for back-up on the way!"

*Baez radios for back-up, all available units, as the two break in through the garage-style door*

Danny: "POLICE! EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

*Several men in various states of undress consider reaching for their weapons, but surrender peacefully. The young woman wrapped up in blankets is prone on the floor, sobbing as she comes to from the drugs*

Baez: "Reagan.. all those storage pods.. You hear that?"

*From within over a dozen storage pods come the frantic sounds of muffled screams and banging as the trapped women fling themselves against their confines*

*Back-up officers stream in through the busted door, dispersing to cover all the suspects*

Danny: "Yeah, partner. Looks like we're about to solve multiple missing-persons cases." *addressing the kidnappers* "Hands up! Everybody on the ground, face down, hands out where I can see 'em. That's right. Stay down just like that, while the nice officers check you and remove your weapons."

*Baez and another officer begin breaking the locks on the storage pods. The first door opens, and a terrified woman, face streaked with tears, emerges. "You're okay now. You're safe. Everything's going to be okay. I'm a detective," Baez soothes, hoping the victim understands her.

All told, fifteen women of various ages are led out to waiting police vans and ambulances.

As Danny and Baez watch the last of the building's occupants being led out, they exhale.

Danny: "Good work, partner."

Baez: "This is sure to make you the hero at your family dinner on Sunday, huh, Reagan?"

Danny: "Probably so. This would be pretty difficult to top."

\--------------------------------------

*Erin's office*

Danny: "You wanted to see me?"

*Erin frowns*

Danny: "What? What's up?"

Erin: "Danny, one of the girls you rescued from the warehouse is Tanesha Rawlins."

Danny scowls. "There was no Tanesha among the women we brought in for questioning."

Erin produces a manila folder containing the woman's photographs and .. uh oh.. foreign arrest records. "I'm sorry, Danny, but this girl, the one who gave her name as Latoya Jenkins.."

Danny looks at the recent picture of 'Latoya' from the precinct, side by side with surveillance photos showing the same woman in a tropical locale. "..is Tanesha using an alias."

Erin crosses her arms over her chest. "And my star witness."

Danny leans against the desk. "So what's the issue? You get her to testify about the bad guys who took her, in exchange for something she wants."

Erin: "It's not that simple, Danny. She's become a criminal herself. You KNOW how sex workers get treated on the stand, and this one seems to have started 'working' voluntarily."

Danny: "So why was she locked up like the others if she was selling herself by choice?"

Erin: "Maybe she knew you guys were close, and she wanted to make herself look innocent."

Danny: "Son of a.."

Erin: "These arrests - in Puerto Rico, the Dominican Republic, Haiti - were all for alleged procuring." 

Danny puts the file back on the desk, defeated. "So she's moved up in the world, from a lowly prostitute, to a madam."

Erin: "How is anyone going to take her seriously as a witness if she herself has been engaging in the same criminal acts she was once subjected to?"

Danny: "I made the arrests and took the statements, sis. That's where my job ends.. and yours begins."

Erin: "Do we know where she is now?"

Danny: "We had no reason to hold her; she wasn't under arrest."

Erin: "Danny, you offered to look her up in the system. Did you?"

Danny: "We'll find her."

Erin: "That's not an answer." 

Danny: "I had to stake out a warehouse, I didn't have time. We'll FIND HER."

Erin: "Well you'd better, or else they'll be finding YOU in a storage pod in a warehouse somewhere if this blows my case."

*exit Danny*


	4. Methinks the Public Doth Protest Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protests continue over the weekend, and their presence spills over into Sunday dinner and beyond

*Reagan family dinner*

Frank: "Bless us, oh Lord, for the gifts we are about to receive.." etc. 

All: "Amen."

Linda: "And please bless our new President and help him to guide our nation in wisdom and right ways."

Erin: "Wow. That was.. unexpected."

Linda: *sheepish* Yeah, well, couldn't hurt to pray a little extra, right? Considering all the chaos going on lately."

Frank: "Peaceful protests are not chaos, but, sure, prayer couldn't hurt."

Erin: "Not all the protesters are playing by the rules. If I see one more case of somebody throwing a burning trash can through a coffee shop window and calling it 'free speech,' I'm gonna rip up the Constitution myself."

Jamie: "C'mon, sis. You don't mean that." 

Erin, waving her steak knife: "Try me."

Danny: "Oh, Erin, you're not really upset about a little property damage and vandalism. You're ticked off that one of your poor victims has morphed into a perp."

Erin, dropping her fork with a clatter: "That's not fair."

Danny: *raises eyebrows and shrugs* "It's true, though."

Linda: "Wait. What?"

Danny: "Her star witness, a girl who got sold into you-know-what, has now become one of the people stealing girls and selling them into you-know-what."

Jack: "What's 'you know what'?"

Sean: "Usually when grown-ups talk like that, without using the real words, it's about sex, drugs, or violence."

Jack: "Is that true? Do people get sold?"

Sean: "We learned about slavery in history. Some kids in my class said it could happen again because of the new President."

Linda: "I don't think so, honey. A lot of people say a lot of crazy stuff to get everyone all worked up, but most of it never comes true. Right, guys?"

Jamie, Frank, Grandpa and Danny: "Oh, sure." "Yeah." "Crazy rumors."

Erin: "It's illegal for one person to 'own' another person, boys. That's why I'm on this case - because a group of men - "

Danny: "And women."

Erin glares at Danny. "Fine. And women.. have been kidnapping girls and selling them. There, I said it. Are you happy?"

Danny: "I'm never happy about people being sold. Happy to be right, yes, but - "

Erin: "Yeah, and who's the detective who let my key witness and alleged perp slip through the net?"

Jamie: "Oh, that Tanesha girl?"

Erin: "Yes. She used an alias, gave her statement, and walked out, and I need her in court, on time, ready to spill at the next hearing. The judge isn't going to allow any more continuances, so if we don't get these guys, they're going to walk."

Nicky: "Some people think women should be allowed to sell 'you know what.' If they were their own bosses, and kept their own earnings, then, nobody would be exploited."

Grandpa: "It's not that simple, Nicky. Just because you don't have a gun to your head, doesn't mean it's of your own free choice."

Erin: "Thank you, Grandpa."

Grandpa: "Besides, even IF the girls keep all their own earnings, there's more to life than money. Their safety; their health; their self-respect.."

Linda: "I treat enough of these girls at work. They are not living some glamorous, Pretty-Woman lifestyle. Most of them go through awful things night after night, and when they DO come in for help, they know they're risking getting arrested. Talk about a rock and a hard place."

Danny: "Yeah, but, honey, if they're breaking the law, they're - "

Nicky: "If it was legal, they could ask for help without worrying about getting arrested. Other countries allow it; even Nevada is okay with it. So why not us?"

Erin: "Please tell me you haven't had this discussion with your college career counselors?"

Nicky: "Mom.."

Jamie: "Dad, you haven't said much. What's your take on all this?"

Frank chews thoughtfully. "I was raised to respect women - regardless of whether or not they deserved that respect. As for the women caught up in you know what, it's not my job to create the laws, but to enforce them. If the law says something is illegal, then that's good enough for me." 

Nicky: "So what about the protests? Women's rights over their own bodies, all those rights that are at risk right now? I mean, doesn't it bother you that a huge chunk of your police force could face increased discrimination because of who's in charge now?"

Erin: "Yeah, Dad, and what about when a woman violates the rights of another woman? It's not sexism then, so what is it?"

Frank: "I stand by the notion that every person has value, and I will continue to see to it that the men and women in my ranks show respect for all of our citizens and visitors regardless of who's in the White House, the Mayor's seat, or any other position of power. A criminal can choose to tell the truth the same as somebody who has no arrests or convictions, and as for the rest of your question, I'm happy to leave those issues to the lawyers and legislators. Please pass the potatoes." 

Grandpa, chuckling as he passes the dish: "Every debate should end with Linda's creamy mashed potatoes."

Danny: "Amen."


	5. Court Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's hearing is set for Friday.
> 
> Will Tanesha resurface to testify, even if it ultimately incriminates herself?
> 
> What the hell is going on with this case??

Erin is having drinks with David, a colleague, and going over some of the issues in the case.

David segues into talk about the local news coverage on the television screen behind Erin. *points at screen* "Can you believe this stuff? They're STILL going!," but Erin cuts him off.

Erin: "Please. I picked a seat facing AWAY from the screen for a reason," she laughs.

David concedes defeat. "Okay, okay. It's just.. It's like a car crash. It's oddly compelling, you know?"

Erin: "Having been lucky enough not to witness any crashes, I'll take your word for it. So, back to this case.."

David: "Of course. Look, I know you're a cracker-jack attorney, and you've managed to get convictions on bare-bones arguments. I really think you need to do a little more digging into this Tanesha's back-story. Can you pull some character witnesses to testify to her morally upstanding nature prior to being abducted? I mean, where's this girl's family?"

Erin: "Character witnesses aren't going to do anything but open up more cans of worms. The defense is going to blow holes in years-old anecdotes about sweet little Tanesha. What else you got?"

David downs the rest of his whiskey. "Well, she was a student, right? The whole world open in front of her, ready to learn, explore.. Was she involved in anything redeeming, any outreach programs, uh, civic clubs, religious organizations? Like the protestors, this girl has no prior convictions, just some arrests; and, maybe, like the protestors, she's trying to do the right thing.."

Erin: "..but in the wrong way." Erin finishes her drink, considering what possible justifications a woman could construct for turning from a prostitute to a madam. "Do you want a refill?"

David: "No, thank you. I'll take a rain check for when you win your big case."

Erin: "Deal. Thank you, David. I appreciate your time."

David: "And, Erin, I appreciate YOU for taking this case so I don't have to."

Erin: "Excuse me?"

David: "Oh, I figured Marcy would've told you. She, uh, she gave me first refusal. I'm actually the one who brought your name up as a fall-back."

Erin feels drunk, though she's only two drinks in. "Well, thank you. You're welcome. Marcy must've forgotten to mention that to me. I'll, uh, I'll call you after the hearing, okay, David?"

David: "Can't wait. Go get 'em, Reagan."

Erin raises her empty glass, then sets it back on the bar, realizing she should stop there. It's time to go home and prepare to confront Marcy first thing in the morning.

\-------------------------------

Marcy's office

Marcy: "Erin! Bright and early, I see. Well, early. Hey, you don't look so hot. Long night?"

Erin: "You could say that. Why didn't you tell me I was your second string pick for this case?"

Marcy steps out from behind her desk. "Erin, it's not like that."

Erin: "Well, according to David, you gave him first refusal, so that whole.. speech about how I could be a hero to these girls and how no other woman was up to the job.."

Erin stops, realizing. 

Erin: "You snowed me. You phrased it so carefully, Marcy, and I didn't catch it. Why? I need to know."

Marcy: "Erin. We are dealing with some very vulnerable women in this case. You're a mother, a daughter, a survivor - "

Erin: "Cue the swelling music and the flag unfurling behind me as a backdrop, is that it? Here she is, Miss ADA America, swooping in to rescue less fortunate girls and be home in time to clean house and cook dinner?"

Marcy: "I did want David initially, but, Erin, you've got the fire for this case. You're a woman, and that means you know what's it like to be looked down on, patronized, passed over - "

Erin: "Or pandered to precisely because I'm female."

Marcy: "Does this mean you're going to walk away from the case?"

Erin: "No, Marcy. These women have been let down enough times already, and I am not going to be the one to go in there and tell them that the case is being thrown out because the attorney got hurt feelings and went home crying, but so help me, Marcy, if you EVER pull a stunt like that one again.."

Marcy: "Understood. And Erin, for what it's worth? I'm sorry."

Erin: "For what it's worth? I deserve much better. And as a woman, I expected better from you."

*exit*


	6. A Face In The Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearing is just two days away, and Erin's feeling the pressure..
> 
> Will either of the Reagans catch a break?

Jamie's assignment: To monitor the safety of the public AND the protestors at the latest demonstration occurring in Times Square.

Jamie: "The press doesn't seem too interested in this one. Think they're as burned out as the rest of us are by now?"

Cop: "Ha ha. Maybe. What're they upset about now? The President initiate a new Bra Tax?"

Jamie: *shakes his head*

Cop: "'Course, if they wanna take 'em off and burn 'em, I wouldn't mind watching."

Jamie: "C'mon, man. Show a little respect. Some of the people here are underage."

Cop: "Alright, alright. I'll keep my dark fantasies to myself."

Jamie: "Appreciate it. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything illegal or overly aggressive."

Cop: "You got it."

They scan the crowds. A smaller, but equally vocal, crowd approaches; this one is different, even from a distance.

Jamie: "Are you kiddin' me?"

Cop: "They ain't kiddin. 'Men's Rights,' and look at that sign, 'Meninists.' "

Jamie: "Sounds like trouble."

The two groups initially maintain a distance of several feet, challenging one another to cross an invisible line. 

Cop: "Let's get a little closer."

Jamie: "Copy that. This is Officer Jamie Reagan, requesting back-up at Times Square, possible escalation in progress."

One of the Meninists steps forward, hoisting a sign with a drawing of a stereotypical 50s housewife, chained to a kitchen sink and grinning as she closes the oven door with her high-heeled foot. "A Balanced Life for Women," the caption reads.

Another sign bears the slogan "Women Who Stay In Their Place Won't Need to Be PUT In Their Place," featuring an image of a female silhouette outstretched on a bed. 

Members of the Women's March group begin to tear at the signs, and a scuffle breaks out.

Jamie: "Repeat, this is Officer Reagan, requesting back-up, forthwith! Protestors are clashing, and we could have a riot on our hands!"

Cop: "Come on, Reagan! Get your cuffs out!"

Jamie: "Who do I subdue first?"

A woman swings at Officer Reagan, and he quickly cuffs her.

Cop: "That answer your question?"

The women begin to shout at the officers, "Let her go! Let her go!"

The Meninists begin to celebrate - until they, too, find that they are not immune to arrest.

Other officers run up to the scene, assisting (or trying to) in breaking the two groups apart.

NOW the news crews have a story, cameras capturing the entire thing for the evening news.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Danny watches the news at the precinct.

Danny: "Man, if I ever said half of that stuff to Linda.."

Baez: "They'd never find your body."

Danny smiles. "I love that woman."

Then - 

Danny: "Oh, there's Jameson. I always knew that kid had the looks to make it on t.v."

Baez: "Hey, Reagan, wait a sec. You recognize that face a few feet to the left, behind your brother?"

The hair is bright red now - extensions - but the face is Tanesha's.

Danny: "What time was this footage taken? I gotta call the news desk, get the info. Baez, I want you to get Times Square officers to pull up the video feed for the security cams in that area. We may have just had a break in our case, AND my sister's." Danny grabs his coat, heading off to make enquiries.

Baez: "You got it, D."

\--------------------

Having rounded up the footage, the partners watch as Tanesha heads south a few blocks, ditching the protest and its ever-growing number of law enforcement officers, and hails a cab.

Danny: "Any luck on tracking down that cab's itinerary for this afternoon?"

Baez grabs a report from an approaching officer. "According to the cab office records, car number 6Z42 picked up a fare at Tanesha's location at 3.17pm, then dropped her off at an address in Washington Heights."

Danny: "What sort of an address?"

Baez: "A hotel."

Danny pushes his chair away from his desk. "Washington Heights, huh? Not exactly the Ritz. What do you wanna bet our friend is up to her old female-empowering tricks? Pun intended. Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotel lobby

Danny: "Look, we got a call about a missing person, we just want to make sure the girl's okay, then we can leave."

Clerk: "Forgive me, Detective, but I have a hard time trusting people with badges. Too many fake cops, too many bad guys - "

Danny: "Well, I can assure you, this 'badge,' which we call a 'shield,' is legit - as is this gun. Now I'd hate to have to go knockin' on doors; that could be bad for business. You understand what I'm sayin'?"

Clerk is flustered. "Of course. Let me see. Ah, yes. A young woman matching your description checked in a few hours ago under the name of 'Showmi.'"

Danny blinks. "Showmi? She use a last name?"

Clerk, embarrassed: "Showmi.. DeMoney."

Baez stifles a smirk.

Danny: "What room number?"

*camera jumps to a shot of Danny knocking on the door, gun drawn*

Danny: "Tanesha? This is Detective Reagan. I'm here with my partner, Detective Baez. We know you're in there. We just need to talk to you, so don't make it any harder than it already is."

Baez: "I hear movement."

*through the door* "Poor choice of words, Dick-tective Reagan. I got somethin' in here could definitely make it harder than it already is." 

Baez rolls her eyes.

Baez: "On three?"

Danny: "Yeah. One.. two.."

*door gets booted in* 

Danny: "Tanesha, come out with your hands up."

Tanesha: "I'm in the bathroom. I'm opening the door."

Danny nods to Baez, and she moves to flank the right side of the door, while Danny takes the left. 

The click of a lock is audible. Tanesha opens the door. As she emerges into the light of the room, we see a young, terrified girl of about six years old positioned in front of Tanesha as a human shield.

Danny: "Please tell me she's not - "

Tanesha, raising her chin in defiance: "She's unharmed. This is my daughter, Renee. Renee, say hi to the nice policeman."

Renee looks at Danny, then shifts her focus to Baez. "Are you a cop, too?"

Baez, holstering her gun and crouching down. "I'm Detective Baez. Would you like to come with me while my friend talks to your mommy?"

Renee nods, eyes wide. "Yeah. I never met a lady cop. I mean, detective. I didn't know.."

Tanesha turns around, placing her hands behind her back. Danny reluctantly cuffs her, wishing he didn't have to expose Renee to this.

Then again, God only knows what the girl has already experienced or seen.


	7. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin insists on being present while Tanesha is questioned.
> 
> Will it help her win the case, or challenge her assumptions about her witness?

*interrogation room*

Danny: "Tanesha Rawlins, aka Showmi DeMoney, aka Latoya Jenkins. Do you understand that you have the right to have an attorney present?"

Tanesha: "Yeah. I understand all my rights, Detective."

Danny, still standing. "Very good. Ms. Rawlins, why did you give a false name when you were brought in for questioning?"

Tanesha looks over her shoulder incredulously at a pacing Detective Reagan. "Why do you think? I knew you guys would lock me up if I told the truth."

Danny: "Regardless of what sort of life you've been living, you have some information on a group of very dangerous people. The police are here to help you and keep you safe, but that requires your cooperation - "

Tanesha turns sideways in her chair to face Danny. "Keep me SAFE? You know how many clients are cops? How many men on the force take bribes or favors to look the other way? Do you realize how many of NYPD's finest gain from exploiting people like me? NO cop has EVER kept me safe. That's bull!"

Erin leans closer, her hands splayed on the table's surface. "Tanesha, why did you take off like that? You put yourself at risk by going back to the sort of people who dragged you into this life in the first place. These men don't value loyalty, and if they had figured out your real identity, they could've killed you and not blinked."

Tanesha shrinks down into herself slightly, her face fallen. "Maybe I deserve that. I live like trash; maybe they should treat me that way." She pauses, then explains. "I help recruit other girls for them. ME. I've watched them get used up and thrown away. There's no way out of this life once you're in it, except to die."

Danny changes tack. "And what about your little girl, huh? What about Renee? Who watches her while you're out selling yourself or pimping out someone else's little girls? What makes you think those guys won't take advantage of her?"

Tanesha: "She's always with someone I trust. I may be bad, but I'm not stupid. You've read my files; you know." Tanesha stares Danny down, despite the fact that he is standing, almost towering over her as she remains seated. "You don't interfere with her, do you understand me? You try to take her from me, I'll - "

Erin interrupts. "Before you go threatening a detective, Tanesha, you need to think for a minute. What happens to Renee if you end up dead or in prison?"

Tanesha shakes her head, not in denial of the possibility, but in resignation, conceding her vulnerability. The woman who has become numb to beatings and degradation finds that she still has the capacity to feel after all. Her daughter is the only good thing she has to show for the last few years of her life. As that fact dawns on her, Tanesha begins to cry, silently.

Danny softens a little, though he is still determined. "I know you care about your daughter. You don't want this life for her, just like your family didn't want this life for you." He gets down to her level. "Tanesha, you have to reach deep and find the young girl you were, the one with dreams and a future. You have to figure out a way to fight back. 

Erin: "The best way to keep Renee safe, Tanesha, is to keep yourself safe. If you help us put these guys away, I may be able to cut you a deal which would mean minimal time in prison and a chance to get out before she's old enough to understand why you were gone in the first place."

Tanesha looks at Erin for a long moment. "You have kids?" 

Erin is taken aback for a moment, unsure of whether she should answer. She doesn't want to offer a lie, so it's either tell the truth, or reject the question outright.

Erin: "I have one. A daughter. College aged."

Tanesha: "So what would you do to somebody like me, somebody who lured your child into this life with promises or subdued her with threats, just so they could use her? Huh? Answer me that."

Erin stands, her hands now empty, fidgety and awkward. She settles on gathering up the files stacked in short piles on the table, giving her hands purpose.

Erin: "This isn't about what you've done, or what you think you deserve. It isn't about what I think you deserve, either. This is about those girls. Those young women are scared, and for all your mistreatment of them, they still look up to you. None of the women we've questioned tonight will implicate you in any crime."

Tanesha, stunned. "They won't, huh?"

Danny frowns; he wishes Erin hadn't let that slip. Tanesha could clam up at any second, knowing 'her girls' won't rat on her.

Erin continues. "That's right. Now are you going to do the only thing you can to help make things right - for them, for yourself, and for your daughter - or are you going to take your chances with a jury and risk never seeing your daughter grow up?"

Danny leans in, almost indecently close. "What's her life worth to you, Tanesha? That little girl is headed for a life of foster homes, abuse, addiction.. Unless, of course, we can find her father; maybe he'll step up to the plate, take her in - "

"NO!" Tanesha springs up out of her seat, startling Danny and causing him to back off a little. "Not.. Neither one. You can't."

Danny files that reaction away for future reference. Why is Tanesha so adamant that Renee not have contact with her father?

"Okay. So then why don't you.. help your daughter.. by telling us - everything. From the moment you were taken, up until just now." Danny is pushing a thin notepad across the table to Tanesha, and she stares at it, wondering how many pages her story will fill.

As Erin and Danny take a break, the door closing behind them, Erin exhales.

"Do you think she'll tell the truth this time?"

Danny peers through the glass pane of the door. "I do. She seemed pretty spooked at the thought of her daughter being taken into the state system."

Erin nods, but Danny feels a gnawing dread starting in his gut.

"Who's got the kid now?"

Erin, lost in thought, turns to her brother. "What?"

"The daughter - Renee. Who picked her up when we brought Tanesha in?"

Erin is dumbfounded. "I didn't get here until after Tanesha was booked, Danny; I don't - Who was on the case with you?"

Danny rushes to central booking, where the officer on duty searches the computer for Renee's whereabouts. 

"Suspect's daughter is in the care of a.. Miss Lupe Hernandez. Do you need her contact information?"

Danny makes a fist, and the side of that fist bounces off of the nearest wall. "Son of a bitch."


	8. More Than One Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to figure out why Lupe led the police to arrest her cousin AND her friend.
> 
> Erin has to figure out how to put a positive spin on a sex slave becoming a procurer.
> 
> The Reagans never were ones to back down from a challenge.

Lupe's phone was turned off, but Danny was just thankful that the number she had given was a working number at all. The voicemail greeting stated her first name and instructed the caller to leave a message, but Danny knew better than to bother.

Baez had one of their tech guys tracking down the most recent 'ping' from Lupe's phone to a cell tower. When his phone rang, Danny hoped it would bring news of Lupe's peaceful capture, or even be Lupe herself calling. No such luck.

Danny: "Detective Reagan."

Tech officer: "We got a signal about twenty two minutes ago off a cell tower near Penn Station. No activity since then."

Danny to Baez: "Great. So looks like Lupe's headed out of town with our suspect's daughter." Danny to the officer on the phone: "Alright, I'm gonna need plain-clothes officers stationed at every platform, eyes and ears in the crowds and outside each exit. Copy that?"

Tech officer confirms Danny's orders, and Danny ends the call.

Danny: "Where the hell would she be going with Renee? And why?"

Baez: "Somethin' feels wrong about this, Danny. I knew it was too easy: the warehouse take-down, no shots fired - then catching up with Tanesha.."

Danny: "You're thinking it's a trap?"

Baez: "I don't know what to think anymore, partner. This case just keeps getting crazier, spreading further and further out like a big, messy spider-web."

Danny broods, driving faster. "Yeah. Let's make sure we're the spiders and not the flies."

\-----------------

Penn Station

Danny has changed into a non-descript brown jacket, pulling a flat cap snugly onto his head as he surveys the crowds. Baez has taken a seat on a bench, watching Danny's back, one hand hidden beneath her coat and resting on her gun.

Plain-clothes officers make fleeting eye contact with Danny over the heads of travelers; two of them he recognizes from the last department picnic, but the others he has not yet met. 

Nobody seems to be paying any attention to the officers, but things aren't always what they seem.

Suddenly, Baez spots a nervous-looking Latina walking quickly along the platform with a young biracial girl in tow. The woman has only a duffel bag with her, but it looks heavy, its seams groaning under the strain.

Twenty-one tracks, but playing a hunch led them to this one. 

Danny nods to one of the officers he knows, and the two of them move silently through the crowds, boxing her in. 

Lupe notices Danny, then considers her options, casting a furtive glance at the track.

"Don't do it, Lupe. You don't want to scare Renee any more than she's already been. Right?"

Lupe tries to back up, but the other officer is at her shoulder now. "Listen to him, Lupe."

She looks down at Renee, whose eyes have gone wide with fear. 

"Who are these men?," the child asks.

Lupe bites her lip. "They're the ones who are taking care of mama, honey."

Renee lets go of Lupe's hand, walking up to Danny before Lupe can react.

"Will you take me to her?" Her face is so round with baby-fat and innocence, but her gaze holds a wisdom of experience no child should possess.

Danny takes her hand, dwarfing it in his own larger paw. "Yeah, sweetheart. You can see mama soon, okay? We just have to make sure you're both okay first." Gesturing to Lupe, who has not moved, "Is Lupe mama's friend?"

Renee nods solemnly.

Danny sighs. "Okay. Here's what happens now. Lupe, you're going to be smart and slowly put the bag down on the ground, and my friend here is going to pick it up."

Lupe is stricken, but mute. She lowers the bag gently, then lets go. The other officer waits, and Lupe places her hands behind her back, cuffing her without fanfare. Renee is oblivious to Lupe's restraints.

The officer opens the bag while Lupe and Danny look on. "Crap, Reagan, there's got to be a hundred grand in here," he says, keeping his voice low before re-zipping the bag and shouldering it for safekeeping.

By now, Baez has caught up with them, and Danny passes Renee off to the officer accompanying her. Renee does not cry or protest, which concerns Danny.

"So what was the end game plan, Lupe? You figured you and Renee would live of Tanesha's ill-gotten gains, then rendezvous if and when she got sprung?," Danny asks.

Lupe: "You got it all wrong, Detective."

Danny: "Enlighten me."

Over Danny's shoulder, Lupe spots the man she had come to meet. He sees that Lupe's hands are behind her back, notices the bag is no longer in her possession, and bolts. Two officers pursue him as Lupe becomes hysterical.

The man manages to burst through one of the exits, only to run into a wall of waiting officers. He is stopped without incident.

Outside of the station, Lupe identifies the man in custody.

"Renee's father. He comes to see her once a year; we meet him in a public place, and.. he spends time with her. Then he's gone for another year."

Danny is confused. "So what's the money for? If you weren't running away, why all the secrecy?"

Lupe addresses Baez, so tired of men and their control. "He wants money. It's to make him stay away the rest of the time."

Baez looks at the scowling father seated and cuffed in the back of a squad car. "Is he violent?"

Lupe is crying again. "You don't get it. He's from the life. He wants Renee and Tanesha back, but not for love. It was never about that."

Danny is furious. "He wants his own daughter for trade? To be sold to animals?"

"Please understand. A man like that.. money's all that matters to them. People aren't worth anything," Lupe splutters.

"WOMEN aren't worth anything," Lupe emphasizes to Baez, and Baez nods. She has listened and understood.


	9. He Said, She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's day in court finally arrives.
> 
> She's had to drag two women and a little girl down into the mud in order to get here, but what choice did she have?
> 
> Now it's up to Erin to convince the court that these women - and especially Renee - deserve another chance.

Courtroom  
Her Honor Judge Hawk presiding

Erin: "Would you state your name for the record, please?"

Lupe: "Lupe Consuela Salves Hernandez."

Erin: "Lupe, you were originally arrested for a misdemeanor involving the use of a marijuana cigarette, is that correct?"

Lupe: "Yes."

Erin: "Would you describe to the court the circumstances of that crime?"

Opposition: "Objection, Your Honor. Relevance?"

Erin: "Counsel has attempted to shred my witness' credibility by touting her 'arrest record,' Your Honor. The People request a chance to address that record."

Judge Hawk: "I'll allow it."

Erin: "Thank you, Your Honor. Lupe, please answer the question."

Lupe: "I was taking part in a protest march."

Erin: "I see. And what were you protesting for?"

Lupe: "For women's rights."

Erin addresses the gallery: "For women's rights. What sort of rights?"

Lupe: *tearing up, voice wavering* "For the right of every woman to speak her mind. For the right of every girl to be safe and have a chance to be somebody. For the right to stand up to those who try to have power over us in bad ways."

Erin: "So is it fair to say that you had never been in trouble prior to that arrest?"

Lupe: "Never."

Erin: "Your second brush with the law took place at Penn Station, when you were apprehended carrying a duffel bag full of cash and, more importantly, the child of a friend of yours, is that correct?"

Lupe: "That's correct."

Erin: "Please tell the court, in your own words, what you were doing at Penn Station with someone else's money and someone else's child."

Lupe: "I.. Renee is six years old. Her father Ernesto is a very dangerous man, but fathers have rights, you know? So once a year, we meet up somewhere public so he can see Renee."

Erin: "And this year, you chose to meet at Penn Station?"

Lupe nods, then remembers she must use words. "Yeah. I figured with so many people, and so many bags, nobody else would notice or care. Ernesto and Renee could get dinner, talk a while, and then I'd leave with Renee. That's how it was supposed to go down."

Erin: "Was there anything else that was supposed to 'go down'?"

Lupe hesitates. "Every year, Ernesto demands a ransom. If he doesn't get the money, Ernesto says he'll.."

She takes a moment to compose herself, but she is visibly shaken.

Lupe: "Ernesto always says he'll take Renee if he doesn't get money. Ernesto says he can use the courts to take her, or he can break the law to get her - but I can't let that happen."

Erin: "Lupe. You call Ernesto a very dangerous man. What do you mean by that?"

Lupe stares at Ernesto across the courtroom. "Ernesto is a liar. Ernesto is violent. Ernesto makes money from trafficking girls from place to place, or keeping them and renting out their bodies to anyone with the cash. I don't want that life for Renee, and neither does her mom."

Erin: "Who is Renee's mother?"

Lupe: "Tanesha Rawlins."

Erin: "The same Tanesha Rawlins who went missing from Aruba years ago, was sold into sexual slavery, and is sitting in this courtroom today, waiting to testify against a gang of human traffickers?"

Lupe swallows hard, then finds her strength. "Yes."

Erin: "Thank you, Lupe. No further questions."

Tanesha and Lupe exchange a look. Ernesto is slumping in his seat, while Armando looks at the floor. Neither of them can face the humiliation of being brought down by powerful women.

\-------------------  
Tanesha on the stand

Opposing counsel: "Ms. Rawlins, isn't it true that you profited from the exploitation of other women?"

Tanesha: "It's true."

Counsel: "So, we're supposed to feel sorry for you as a victim of sex trafficking, and overlook the fact that you went on to do the same thing to other helpless women?"

Tanesha: "I'm not proud of what I did. Those girls were scared, but I never beat them. I never raped them. I took care of them."

Counsel: "Like you took care of Renee?"

Erin: "Objection! Your Honor, Renee is safe and healthy. We have no reason to believe she - "

Counsel: "Withdrawn."

The question rattled Tanesha, which was its only purpose. 

Counsel: "Ms. Rawlins, did you or did you not pay a ransom to Renee's alleged father year after year?"

Tanesha: "He's not her 'alleged' father; he's - 

Counsel: "Objection. Permission to treat the witness as hostile."

Judge Hawk: "Overruled. Just answer the question, Ms. Rawlins."

Tanesha: "I did pay Ernesto a ransom year after year."

Counsel: "Did you deliver the ransom yourself?"

Tanesha: "Every year but this year."

Counsel: "Why not this year?"

Tanesha: "I was locked up."

Counsel, gloating. "You were locked up. For..?"

Tanesha: "For being a procurer, and for giving false information to the police."

Counsel: "So you allowed your friend to risk her life and freedom, as well as Renee's, and go to meet Ernesto with a bag of money earned through illegal means - in the hopes that it would make Ernesto go away for another year. Is that correct?"

Tanesha: "It is correct."

Counsel: "Your witness, Miss Reagan."

Erin approaches the stand; Tanesha calms.

Erin: "Tanesha. What does it do to a woman to be used by men day after day, year after year?"

Tanesha: "It dehumanizes you. You feel like an animal. You eventually go.. numb."

Erin: "So would it be fair to say that someone in your situation might do or say some immoral or illegal things, just to try to survive?"

Counsel: "Counsel is leading the witness, Your Honor."

Erin: "I'll rephrase. Tanesha, did you ever do or say anything desperate to try to make life easier for yourself?"

Tanesha remembers. "I.. lied. I stole food. I made promises and threats, none of which I kept. But I never beat anyone. I never.. got sexual with anyone who didn't want it."

Erin: "So if you didn't keep order, who did? Who got the girls to follow instructions once you recruited them?"

Tanesha: "Ernesto. Armando. Felipe. Devonn. Marcus. Tony. Them, and all the others like them."

Erin: "Why didn't you simply go to the police and ask for help getting out of that life? Why let things go so far?"

Tanesha: "I had Renee. I couldn't run and leave her. I couldn't let her father have her, or the state; she needed her mom." Softer, "She still does."

Erin: "And the other girls, the ones you helped drag into that life - did they need their moms, their families?"

Tanesha: "They did. So did I. But we stuck together, because it was the only way. It was us against all those guys, and I couldn't leave them, either. They won't say a bad word about me, because compared to the men I was nice. Even the cops, some of them use the girls, too. I couldn't trust any of them."

Ernesto begins speaking in Spanish, low at first, then louder. Armando joins in, but his attorney soon silences him, while Ernesto continues until he is yelling.

Judge Hawk: "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! Mr. Vasquez, if you don't settle down, I'm removing you from this courtroom!"

Ernesto continues to yell, shocking members of the jury with his rage, despite the language barrier which prevents most of them from understanding. Judge Hawk pounds her gavel, calling for a recess.

Erin leans in closer to Tanesha. "What was he saying to you?"

Tanesha: "He threatened me. He threatened to find Renee. And he said, 'Usted no vale nada.'"

Erin frowns. "What does that mean?"

Tanesha: "'You are worthless.'"


	10. There But For The Grace of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reagans have unraveled part of the spider web, but they know there are other women out there who are still caught up in it.
> 
> There but for the grace of God..

Dinner at Frank's 

Erin is late, having taken an important call which ran over.

Erin: "Sorry, everybody. Work stuff. Have you said grace yet?"

Frank: "We have, but I'm sure you can offer up your own. I've been told He's always listening."

Linda: "How'd your big case go?"

Erin smiles as she sits. "Oh, you know, the usual: big, bad tough guys agree to give up the names of bigger, badder tough guys in order to gain a little leniency. They're still looking at long prison terms, though."

Danny, talking with his mouth half-full: "What about the girls? Did they give up bigger, badder names to make themselves look good?"

Jamie: "Danny.."

Danny: "No, Harvard, I want to know. Lupe and Tanesha can be a little prickly, but they've got that card they can always play, their ace in the hole."

Nicky: "What's that, uncle Danny?"

Erin: "Yeah, what's that, brother mine?"

Danny swallows. "The woman card. You know, water-works, batting their eyes, looking like lambs being led to the slaughter. The card."

Linda: "Danny Reagan. Really?"

Grandpa: "Uh oh."

Erin slices into her roast. "Not all women who take the stand are 'playing a card,' Danny. And not all victims are women. Don't put people in boxes like that."

Danny: "Oh, don't put people in boxes? You mean like Tanesha put people in boxes? All those women - "

Linda: "Danny, kids at the table."

Jack: "There were people in boxes?"

Sean: "Don't *I* usually ask the questions at the dinner table?"

The adults talk over each other for several seconds. 

Frank: "That's enough! All of you!"

Decorum reigns for a moment.

Erin changes tack. "Dad.. It's not fair to lump all women who've committed crimes into the same pile."

Frank: "Is that a question, counsellor, or a statement?"

Jamie: "It's also not fair to lump all men who've been accused of a crime into the same pile. People have different reasons for doing the things they do."

Danny: "Excuse me?"

Jamie: "Danny, I'm not saying it's the right way to go about it, but it sounds like this Ernesto guy wanted to see his kid. I mean, he didn't hurt her, did he? Until you have proof that this was extortion, it comes down to he said, she said."

Erin: "Jamie, he threatened to kidnap his own daughter and sell her into - "

Frank: "Erin."

Jamie: "Innocent until proven guilty, right, sis? The mom has a hell of a motive to lie right now."

Erin: "Okay. But he called the mother of his child 'worthless' in open court. Hardly a good start."

Grandpa: "I'm heading to the kitchen for dessert. Who's with me?"

Sean and Jack follow, eager for their weekly sugar rush.

Linda: "Can we all just agree that these girls need help? Whatever happened, however much choice they had in the matter, they shouldn't be treated like that."

Frank: "Agreed."

Jamie: "Yeah. We don't get to decide whose life counts and whose doesn't."

Chewing continues.

Danny: "Y'know, sis, that could've been you."

Erin: "Meaning what?"

Danny: "Meaning, back in your wild-oats days, you could've put one foot wrong and ended up in a life you never chose. Some of the people you ran around with could've sold you to the highest bidder, and you could be facing the same issues as Tanesha, or even Lupe."

Erin, stunned, realizes he's right.

Linda: *raising her glass as the others return from the kitchen* "I propose a toast. To the Reagans, with their wonderful family values and strong moral foundation. I'm lucky to be an honorary daughter and granddaughter to men who value women, even when those women make bad choices."

Erin: "Like marrying Danny?," Erin teases.

Danny: "Very funny, sis."

Frank lifts his glass. "To the Reagans."

Grandpa: "To the justice system for figuring this stuff out, so WE don't have to."

Erin: *looking at Linda and Nicky* "To every woman knowing her worth."

Frank: "I'll drink to that."

Everybody drinks.

Fade.


End file.
